


Demi Hill

by 19lilacdemetrius97



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, F/M, Faeries - Freeform, M/M, Mermaids, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19lilacdemetrius97/pseuds/19lilacdemetrius97
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a supernatural creature hunter. She hunts down creatures who are a threat to humans. She moves to Demi Hill with her father to help her aunt and cousin keep an eye on the creatures swarming the town.Percy Jackson is a mermaid trying to find a dangerous weapon that had possibly gotten into the wrong hands.





	1. Chapter 1

Grover frowned as he followed Percy into the woods.

“I don’t think this is a good idea,” Grover said in a shaky voice. He jumped when Percy stepped on a twig. “Don’t do that!”

Percy gave him an apologetic smile. “Come on, I think the haunted house is close.”

Grover groaned. “If I die, I’m haunting you.” he promised. 

The duo made their way through the bushes and walked for another five minutes before coming across a large abandoned mansion. The doors were boarded shut and the the place looked close to collapsing at any moment.

Percy quickly found a hole large enough for them to slip through. 

“I’m too young to die.” Grover told him.

“You’re not going to die. I’ll protect you.”

Grover raised an eyebrow. “No offense but we are nowhere near water. You’re weaker than a human right now.”

Percy glared at him. “You know you didn’t have to come with me, right?”

Grover huffed. “I’m your best friend. Of course I’m coming with you.”

Percy sighed. “Come on. I think she put it close by.”

“You think? You don’t know for sure that she put it here?” Grover cried.

Percy bit his lip. “Well, she kind of died before I could ask.”

Grover sighed. “So what exactly are we looking for again?”

“Some sort of weapon.” Percy mumbled. “One that could hurt mortals and demon or angel blooded creatures.”

“What will the vampires do with something like that?”

“Probably protecting it from creatures who could use it for harm.”

Grover frowned. “Why’d she steal it then?”

Percy sighed. “Some of the lower class vampires wanted to use it to wipe the hunters from town. She took it to try to keep peace between everyone.”

Grover sighed. “I can’t sense anything that powerful here. Is it possible that she died before she could hide it?”

Percy sighed. “I suppose.”

Grover groaned. “What are you going to do now?”

“I don’t know. Let’s hope the prince can keep his subjects in line.”

xXxXx

Annabeth tucked her long golden hair behind her ear and sighed at the passing scenery. She sighed again when she realized that they drove past yet another exit.

“We’re almost there. Relax.” 

She looked up and gave her father an apologetic smile.

“I think you’ll like Demi Hill. It has a large lake. I heard it’s beautiful. I know how much you love swimming.”

Annabeth nodded but didn’t respond. She knew why her father was moving them to a new place. The rise of supernatural related deaths had occurred in the past few years and her Aunt Natalie could no longer handle the issue by herself. 

She wasn’t a big fan of hunting but she was was very good at it. Her father had taught her at a young age to wield a sword.

She hadn’t seen her Aunt Natalie in years after their families had a falling out. They had made up in the past year and now Annabeth and her father were going to move in with them. Annabeth didn’t know how she felt about moving in with an Aunt and cousin she barely knew.

She sighed in relief when her father took an exit. They drove for another thirty minutes which gave Annabeth a chance to see all the town had to offer. 

The town didn’t seem to have much to offer. There were a lot of trees and woods and not many houses. There was a small school in the middle of the town with a small police department and a small fire station. There was a hospital located twenty minutes out and a couple of grocery stores and restaurants. The whole place basically screamed that it was a supernatural creature safe haven though. There was just something magical in the air.

Which begs the question of why they were getting involved. Annabeth knew that most of the creatures protected their homes including the humans in it. 

They stopped in front of a modest looking white house with a picket fence that surrounded the yard. It had a nice yard and garden. She spotted her Aunt waiting by the garage with five teenagers next to her. The first teenager Annabeth recognized as Magnus. He looked a lot like he did as a child with choppy blond hair and a dorky shy smile. He had his arm around a green haired teen with green hair and a desperate need for a root touch up. Next to them was a young muslim couple. Lastly there was a muscular chinese boy with a panda shirt on.

“Odd friends.” Frederick mumbled. “Think you can tell which of them are creatures?”

Annabeth shook her head. 

“They’re very good at hiding it if they are.”

Annabeth opened the door to the car as soon as they were stopped and stretched. She waved to her aunt and accepted a hug.

“You’ve gotten so big!” Natalie commented. “Last time I saw you, you reached just about my belly button.”

“You look great.” Frederick commented as he accepted a hug from her.

“Thanks, you too.”

Annabeth looked at Magnus but the boy offered nothing more than a friendly smile and a wave. She waved back politely.

“I’ve asked Magnus and some of his friends to help out. I hope you don’t mind.”

“We don’t have much. We sent most of our furniture and bigger objects to storage.”

“That’s fine. We put your bedroom next to mine and Annabeth’s going to take the attic.” Natalie said. “It’s a nice attic.” she told Annabeth. “Magnus, why don’t you and your friends move her stuff up there.”

“Sure mom.” Magnus agreed. He looked at Annabeth expectantly.

Annabeth led them back to the car and pulled out her boxes. She didn’t bring much so it would only take a couple trips. “I’m Annabeth, it’s nice to meet you.” she greeted.

“You didn’t tell me she was pretty.” the teen with green hair mumbled only to be elbowed by the Chinese boy. “I’m Alex. Maggie’s girlfriend.”

“Maggie?” Annabeth couldn’t help ask.

Magnus turned slightly red. Alex just smirked. “Only I can call him that without fear of getting shunned.”

“Why?”

“Alex!” Magnus whined. 

Alex’s smirk grew, “When you suck his dick and let him fuck you then you can call him Maggie too.” her smile grew cold. “But I don’t suggest trying. He’s mine.” 

Annabeth felt herself grow red as the teens around Alex just sighed in defeat like this was normal behavior. Though now she could safely say Alex was some kind of creature. “He’s my biological first cousin!” she squeaked.

Magnus sighed and shoved a box in Alex’s arms before shoving her towards the house. He turned back to Annabeth with a sigh. “Sorry about her. This is Alex’s sister Sam.”

Sam was the muslim girl. She wore a green hijab with a white flower in it and she looked a lot more sane than Alex did. Annabeth was starting to think that Magnus went for the wrong sister but she didn’t say that out loud.

“Alex is my half sister.” Sam felt the need to point out.

“This is Sam’s boyfriend Amir.”

Amir looked like a kind man. He smelled a little like chickpeas for some reason but Annabeth wasn’t about to comment on that. Magnus seemed to making puppy eyes at the man for some reason but Amir skillfully ignored him.

“He makes the yummiest falafels in the world.”

Well that explained that.

“This is Alex’s cousin Frank.”

Frank seemed to be the odd one out in their entire group. And that was saying something considering one was Alex.

Annabeth decided not to worry about it too much and focused on unpacking.

xXxXx

Percy pouted as he and Grover sat at the bar from the local restaurant. Well the only one people in town actually went too. It was called Lupa and it was run by the local werewolf pack. 

Percy perked up when he heard a familiar growling sound.

“What are you doing here Fish Boy?”

Percy grinned while Grover stiffened at his side. “This is where all the cool kids hang out, Puppy. Where’s your sister at?”

The voice growled threateningly at him. It sent shivers down Percy’s back but he tried not to show it.

“Here,” an annoyed voice said from in front of Percy. Percy grinned at the pretty blue eyes in front of him. Thalia Grace stood over him. She was drying a cup with a troubled look on her face. “Down boy. He’s not going to cause trouble.” she told the growly werewolf behind him.

“But Thalia-” he complained.

“Jason! Leave us.”

Jason growled one last time before walking away. Thalia sighed at him before turning back to Percy. She looked around to see if anyone was eavesdropping before realizing that they were in a building full of werewolves with enhanced hearing. She grabbed his arm and dragged him outside. Percy felt a little bad about leaving Grover in a building full of wolves but he knew his friend would survive. Hopefully.

Thalia tugged him into the woods and looked around before relaxing. She looked him expectantly. “Did you get it?”

Percy shook his head. “Grover said he couldn’t sense anything magical in the building.”

Thalia frowned. “Bianca gave her life to hide it. We have to find it.”

“We don’t know what it looks like or if she even got it out.” Percy pointed out.

Thalia frowned. “She had too. Or else her death and Zoe’s would have been in vain. They were my sisters Percy. We were supposed to go to France this year now that we all graduated but then this mess happened.”

Percy felt for her. He really did but there was nothing he could say to make her feel any better. “We’ll keep looking.” he told her. 

“Thank you.” Thalia sighed. 

xXxXx

Annabeth sighed as she slid onto a school bus. She didn’t have a car at the moment and she didn’t have any friends who could drive her.

Magnus had rode in Sam’s car to school. Unfortunately Sam’s car only fit five and with Sam, Amir, Alex, Frank and Magnus there was no room left.

Most of the people looked like they were Freshman and Sophomores who weren’t old enough to drive. It was a little embarrassing. She was going into her senior year though. She slid into the nearest empty seat.

The school was far enough away that she wouldn’t be able to walk to it though. Olympus High was a good school as far as public ones went. It would hopefully beat out her last school that worshiped football players over schoolwork.

The ride took about twenty extra minutes to pick up the rest of the students and arrive safely at the school. Once she got off the bus she took a second to look around. The air was filled with magic and unchecked hormones. She looked to her left and found a large group of jock type kids. Big guys in jerseys and muscular girls with a dangerous look in their eyes.

In the middle of the group was a blond boy with a scar on his lip. He was staring at her, probably disliking the fact that a new person he didn’t recognize was here.

She bit her lip. That boy and most if not his entire crew were werewolves.

She decided to ignore them for now. Not before quickly memorizing their faces though. She found a group of pretty guys and beautiful girls in cheerleading clothes. The girl in the middle had tanned skin and choppy brown hair with a braid weaved with feathers in it. She was very attractive and Annabeth felt herself drawn to her.

It took her a moment to realize what was happening and she lowered her head and moved on quickly. That girl was a succubus and the rest of her crew were like her. Succubi and incubi were dangerous people, especially teen ones.

Once she was through the doors the people seemed more spread out. She found Magnus at his locker, Alex pressed up against it, a soft smile on her face as she talked his ear off.

Annabeth gasped as she crashed into someone. She cursed herself for not paying more attention, especially in a place like this. She looked up and met deep green eyes. She felt her breath disappear for a second.

“Careful. You should really watch where you’re going.” a deep voice told her. The green eyed boy gave her a soft smile. “I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before.”

It took Annabeth a second to regain her breath. “Yeah. I just moved here.”

The boy chuckled nervously. “I feel a little better now. I’m usually good with faces. There’s no way I could have forgotten a pretty girl like you though.”

Annabeth turned red at that. “T-thanks.”

“Yo! Percy! Stop harassing that girl and come on!”

Annabeth peaked around and found a brown haired boy with curly hair approaching them.

The boy, Percy, turned around. “I’m not harassing her!” he complained.

The brown haired boy didn’t seem to be listening though. “I found him.”

Percy’s attitude seemed to change and become more serious. “Alright.” He turned back to Annabeth. “It was nice to meet you.” he said before walking off with the other boy.

.Annabeth placed a hand over her chest. Her heart was pounding. For what she didn’t know.

xXxXx

Percy kind of wished he could have talked to that pretty blonde girl some more but he had more pressing issues. The prince of vampires was at school, something that was unusual, especially after what happened. This was his chance to talk to the other boy though.

Grover led him to one of the freshmen classrooms. There were already a couple kids in it but Percy narrowed his eyes on the pretty face of the young vampire heir. Nico di Angelo. He was standing over a pretty girl with dark skin and golden hair. Nico stroked her cheek and whispered something in her ear. The girl caught his attention. She was covered in gold and jewels.

Percy felt himself relax a little. He had heard stories about Nico. The boy was born from an affair so he was half vampire and half warlock. Percy had been warned against approaching the boy, one of those who had advised him was Nico’s older sister Bianca. Bianca had gone out of her way to make sure Percy never had to meet Nico. However, Nico didn’t seem too bad right now.

Percy faintly wondered why Bianca seemed so against them meeting. He knew Nico had been a sickly child when he was little due to two creature bloodlines fighting inside him. He still seemed sickly. His skin was white-very different from Bianca’s olive color. He was also skinnier than what was considered healthy. Percy could probably take him in a fight if need be.

Nico stiffened when he noticed Percy and Grover. His eyes narrowed and he the approachable vibe he had disappeared. Percy shivered and felt for his life.

“Excuse me, but I don’t think this is your homeroom.” a friendly voice said.

Percy turned around and flinched at the blond boy behind him. Will Solace, Nico’s bodyguard. Bianca had told him about Will on one of their quests. She said that Will was a faerie sent to keep an eye on Nico’s health. Faeries being well known for their healing ability and they weren’t really someone anyone would want to piss off.

Maybe Bianca was right and he should stay far away from her brother. He shook his head, he needed to talk to Nico. He was close to Bianca so he must know what happened to the weapon.

“I need to talk to Nico.” Percy said.

“You dare say his name,” a second voice hissed. Percy felt himself pale as a girl appeared in between him and Nico. Reyna Ramirez Arellano was much scarier than Will was. She was Nico’s primary bodyguard. Skilled in any kinds of fighting and definitely not someone to underestimate. She was a vampire but not much is known about her. Bianca seemed terrified of the other girl and told Percy that if he ever met her he should try his best not to piss her off too badly.

“S-sorry. He means we would like to speak with your prince.” Grover requested.

Nico looked curiously at them. “What do you want to talk about?” he asked.

Reyna gave him a look. “You look a little pale. You skipped breakfast this morning, didn’t you? Solace, take care of him.”

Will nodded and nudged Nico forward. Nico frowned a little at that but didn't protest. He kissed the dark skinned girl on her forehead and walked past Grover and Percy with his head down.

Reyna looked over at Percy and Grover and motioned for them to follow her. She led them to a private area and stopped.

“I don’t know what you want with Prince Nico but I’m only going to tell you once. Stay away. You’re Percy Jackson, correct? The one who led his elder sister to her doom? I don’t care about what business you had with her but whatever it was you will not involve the Prince. Am I clear?”

Before Percy or Grover could reply Reyna disappeared.

“It’s going to be impossible trying to talk to him.” Grover sighed in defeat.

Percy shook his head. “If we can get him alone I’m sure he will talk. He looked curious.”

xXxXx


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth felt alone in this new school. All of the creatures seemed to want nothing to do with the strange human girl and none of the humans even noticed she existed. 

While Annabeth did prefer to be alone she disliked having to be completely ignored. It was lunch time and she was forced to sit at a table all by herself. She sighed and pulled out a book. She might as well read while she ate.

She gasped as a book flew past her face, inches away from hitting her. Her instincts the only thing saving her from a nasty bruise on her cheek. 

“Watch it Pup!” a voice growled.

Annabeth recognized the blond werewolf from before. He looked annoyed at a pretty, dark haired teen in front of him. The girl looked kind of terrifying and Annabeth had no idea how the blond boy was meeting her gaze.

“Stop calling me that.” he growled.

“I will when you stop acting like one.” the girl retorted. “Hurry along now.”

The boy growled one last time before storming off.

The girl looked around for her book and perked up when she saw it. Annabeth turned around and lifted the book up from the floor for her.

“Thank you.” the girl said politely. She gave Annabeth a curious look. “You must be the new girl everyone’s talking about.” she commented lightly. She held out her hand. “Thalia Grace. I graduated last year but I’m taking some extra classes for fun.”

“Annabeth Chase. I’m a senior.” Annabeth told her.

Thalia grinned and took that as an invitation to sit down. She slid next to Annabeth and reached into her bag. She pulled out an apple and took a loud bite.

“Chase? Now why does that name sound familiar?” Thalia wondered out loud. She perked up. “Oh yeah. Magnus Chase. Any relation?”

Annabeth nodded. “He’s my cousin.”

Thalia hummed and was quiet for a moment. Annabeth took this time to observe the other girl. She was short and skinny. Her arms were toned and tanned. Her hair was clearly dyed black, her roots in need of a touch up. There was a streak of blue and purple in her hair though. She had piercings up her ears and Annabeth caught a piercing in her tongue. Her eyes were blue, a deep unsettling blue. She wore all black which completed her look. 

She was nailing the emo look, that was for sure.

Annabeth cleared her throat. “Why were you fighting with that boy?”

Thalia took a couple minutes to answer. “He’s going through a rough time. I’m kind of making it worse for him.” she said carefully. “He’s my kid brother.”

Annabeth stayed quiet at that. That meant Thalia was potentially a werewolf as well. Depending on whether or not Jason was bit or was born that way. Thalia seemed pretty normal though. She was in better control of her emotions so it was harder to tell.

“So, how are you liking this town?” Thalia asked. “I could show you around after school today.”

Annabeth smiled at that. “You don’t mind?”

“I wouldn’t have offered if I did.”

xXxXx

Percy leaned against the wall outside the school as the bell rang. He watched as Nico and the dark skinned girl from before exited with Nico’s bodyguards in tow. There was really no chance of him speaking to the boy. He was too well guarded. 

He desperately needed to talk to him. He didn’t want Bianca’s death to be in vain. He missed Bianca. She was one of his closest friends and there was no way he would make her life meaningless by losing the one thing she gave her life for.

From what Bianca told him, she and Nico were very close. Percy was sure that if he needed Nico’s help for Bianca’s sake he would help him. Bianca said he was a huge softie who hid behind a mask.

Percy was having a hard time believing it though. Nico looked utterly cold and terrifying. 

“What are you doing?”

Percy jumped and spun around to find Thalia and the blonde girl from before behind him. “Thalia! I bought you a bell for a reason!” he growled. 

Thalia shrugged. “It felt too kinky.” she commented before looked to where Percy was looking earlier. “What do you want with Prince Darkness and his royal guard?”

“I want to ask him if he knows anything about the thing,” he said vaguely, eyeing the girl next to Thalia nervously.

Thalia grew quiet. “It is possible that he would know. He was close to her.” she mumbled.

“His ‘royal guard’ won’t let me near him. Do you think you could try?” Percy questioned already knowing that she probably couldn’t. Werewolves and Vampires did not get along very well.

Thalia frowned. “I kind of got on Reyna and Will’s bad side last time we crossed paths,” she said vaguely. Percy knew what she was talking about though. Bianca had told him that she, Zoe and Thalia were at Bianca’s house discussing their post graduation plans when they heard Reyna arguing with Nico. According to Reyna and Will Nico wasn’t well enough to be out of bed but Nico insisted he was. Thalia had stepped in and told Reyna and Will that Nico looked well enough to be up so the two of them stepped back to give him some space and five minutes later Nico had collapsed and vomited on himself. Ever since then Thalia hadn’t been invited back to the manor and Reyna and Will hated her guts.

His eyes narrowed. “Right.” 

“Excuse me but what are you guys talking about?”

Percy looked up and smiled at the pretty blonde girl standing behind Thalia with an annoyed look on her face. “How rude of us. I don’t believe we’ve been introduced yet. Thalia,” he prompted.

Thalia gave him a dirty look. “Annabeth, this tool is Percy Jackson.”

“I’m not a tool,” Percy protested with a scowl. He looked up at the blonde. Annabeth was such a pretty name fitting for the gorgeous girl in front of him. She had lovely curly hair and intimidating gray eyes. “What are you girl’s up too? Going somewhere?”

Thalia opened her mouth to probably turn him away but Annabeth answered before she could. “Thalia said she was going to show me around since I’m new to town.”

Percy lit up, delighted. “Great, I’ll join you.” he decided.

Thalia huffed. “You will do no such thing-,” she started.

“Sure, the more the merrier.” Annabeth said over her. She blushed a little at the look Thalia gave her.

“Wonderful. You know a great place to start this tour? The bookstore,” Percy decided. 

“I love reading,” Annabeth told him blushing a little when she realized what she said.

xXxXx

Annabeth felt bad for inviting Percy along with them for the tour but she already knew Thalia wasn’t going to really give her any useful information about what was happening. Thalia was a great person but Annabeth’s curiosity for whatever Percy was talking about drew her into inviting him.

Prince Darkness? Royal Guards? There was a lot to learn and Percy was her key in. 

The library was in walking distance so the three of them set off. Thalia prattled on about the town, when it was made, best places to go, what to do for fun. Annabeth was only half listening, she was also half watching Percy. The boy was quiet and looked anxious about something. He kept giving her half smiles and made small comments to annoy Thalia but otherwise didn’t really engage.

By the time they reached the library Percy looked scared. Annabeth found out pretty quickly as a book flew at his head and hit him square in the forehead. 

“I told you not to come back here Jackson,” a voice growled. “You’re not welcome. You or Grace.”

“Hi, nice to see you again Pace.” Percy said as he rubbed his bruised forehead.

Annabeth was starting to think she chose the wrong people to be friends with. No one seemed to like Percy or Thalia very much and they seemed to piss off everyone they spoke too.

“What do you want?” The boy, Pace, growled. He had long blond hair and stern gray eyes that bore into Percy with anger.

“What makes you think I want something? I’m just showing my new friend Annabeth around.” Percy chuckled softly as he motioned to her.

Pace’s eyes followed his hand and he blinked when his eyes fell on Annabeth. His eyes widened in surprise for a second and his whole demeanor changed. “Annabeth Chase?”

How did he know her name? Annabeth frowned, “How did you know that?”

Pace didn’t answer her. He walked up to her and held out his hand. “Malcolm Pace,” he said softly. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Annabeth didn’t really know how to respond so she just shook his hand. Something about him seemed familiar though. “Do we know each other?”

Malcolm hesitated at that but was saved from answering when Percy approached. Malcolm’s face twisted. “You should stay away from these two. They get everyone around them in trouble or dead.”

“That’s not true,” Thalia growled.

“Don’t act all innocent. Everyone knows you’re the reason she’s dead.” Malcolm spat. “She didn’t have to die but you put all those thoughts in her head.”

Annabeth’s eyes widened. “You guys killed someone?”

“No, he’s just causing trouble.” Thalia said. “Bianca’s death was an accident.”

“Was it though?” Percy asked looking utterly miserable.

“Yes,” Thalia said firmly.

Malcolm’s eyes narrowed. “Where’s your tail? He’s usually everywhere you go.”

“Don’t call Grover that,” Percy growled before freezing. He jumped and pulled his phone out before swearing. “I forgot him.” he looked back at Annabeth and Thalia. “Well I have to go before my best friend kills me. Later!” he said running back towards the school.

Annabeth blinked at that confused. 

“You should go too Grace. I’ll walk Annabeth home.” Malcolm said.

“Like hell you are, come on Annabeth.” Thalia grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her away from the library.

Annabeth was still confused what was happening but she decided to just absorb everything now and question everything later. Apparently the tour was over because Thalia took her to the Chase residence. Annabeth was pretty sure she never told Thalia her address.

“Here you are. I guess I’ll see you at school tomorrow.” Thalia told her.

“Yeah.” Annabeth mumbled. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Alex and Sam approaching them. Alex looked furious.

“Get the fuck out of here mutt. Don’t talk to Maggie’s cousin again if you know what’s good for you.” Alex growled, her eyes turning gold for a second before returning to their normal two different colors so fast Annabeth wasn’t sure if she imagined it.

“You might have Magnus wrapped under your finger but you don’t get to control Annabeth too.” Thalia huffed. 

“Annabeth, come inside. Your aunt made dinner.” Sam said softly.

Annabeth didn’t really understand what was happening. Eventually Thalia gave her a smile and left while Sam and Alex herded her inside and gave her a speech on staying away from Thalia.

After dinner Annabeth wandered up to her room in the attic and laid down. A few minutes later there was a knock on her door.

“Come in.”

Magnus poked his head in and gave her a hesitant smile. He had a large photo album in his arms clutched against his chest.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

Magnus blinked. “I probably should have done this when you first got here.” he mumbled as he sat down next to her and handed her the photo album. “Why don’t we go over the known creatures in this area and I tell you a couple of stories about your new friend.”

Annabeth blinked at him.

“She’s a werewolf,” Magnus said.

“I figured as much.” Annabeth confessed. “Her brother gave off a werewolf vibe.”

Magnus chuckled. “Yeah, he’s a little intense around full moons. He can’t really control his powers very well yet.”

It was near a full moon. Annabeth had forgotten to check when the next one was but she knew it had to be around this day.

“Thalia and Jason are the children of the packs Alpha. Thalia was set up to be the next Alpha but after some unfortunate circumstances she was thrown out of the throne and labeled an Omega by the pack, leaving Jason the next Alpha. Except Jason never wanted to be Alpha. He’s mad at her for forcing Alpha on him.”

“What did she do?” Annabeth whispered.

Magnus frowned and flipped open the scrap book. He grabbed the tab labeled werewolves and went to that page. The first picture was labeled Alpha. “We should start with the key players,” he said, ignoring her question. “This is Zeus Grace. He’s Thalia and Jason’s father. He’s extremely unpredictable and dangerous. We don’t know much on him expect for the fact that he is ruthless and powerful. He is the current major of our town and the police is filled with his pack. You really do not want to associate with his children.” he said. “His wife Hera is equally as terrifying. She owns a restaurant called Lupa and not much is known about her but we think she’s involved with some pretty shady stuff.”

Annabeth blinked when she noticed Magnus had flipped over a page. She grabbed the book and turned it to the skipped page. On the page was a young pretty woman with a large red X over her face.

“That’s Beryl, Thalia and Jason’s mother. She died in a car accident but we think Hera had something to do with her death.”

“Was she jealous? Did she kill her so she could have Zeus?” Annabeth asked.

Magnus blinked. “You should know that Zeus is not the most faithful of husbands. He cheats on Hera constantly. Hera usually turns a blind eye but Beryl gave birth to two of his kids. Hera couldn’t ignore that. Hera never had kids and something happened a few years ago that made Hera and Zeus claim Thalia and Jason as the future Alpha of their pack.”

“I’m taking it that Thalia and Jason don’t like Hera or Zeus that much.” Annabeth guessed.

“You guess right. Thalia wants nothing to do with them but she would have gladly took the throne. Jason didn’t like them but he still sought their approval. He just wants their love and affection. From what we were able to gather his mother tried to kill him when he was two years old and continued to neglect him in the years up until her death. His father and Hera didn’t care about him. They only adopted him because Thalia refused to be separated from him. We don’t know much about his homelife but I’m sure whatever abuse he was going through before got worse after Thalia messed up.” Magnus frowned sadly. “Poor kid never stood a chance.”

“What did Thalia do that was so bad?” Annabeth asked.

Magnus but his lip like he wasn’t sure what to say.

“Today a boy named Malcolm Pace told me that Thalia and Percy were the reason a girl named Bianca was dead.” Annabeth told him.

“Yeah well they are.” Magnus flipped the book to the section labeled Vampire. He skipped over the King and Queen and went right to the Princess. The Princess was beautiful Italian girl with dark hair and soft olive skin. There was a large red X through her face.

“Bianca di Angelo, she was the heir to the coven’s throne. She was also friends with Thalia and Percy. Thalia and Percy manipulated her into doing something and she was murdered because of it. The pack and the coven are on the brink of war and the only thing that’s keeping Demi Hill from being a warzone is the fact that Thalia lost her title as heir and has been basically rejected from the community. Zeus knows that if a war was to break out most creatures would side with the vampires. Everyone loved Bianca and her death was devastating. Hades, the vampire king, won’t go to war because while he most likely would win he can’t risk putting his son in danger.” 

Magnus flipped the page to a thin, pale boy with dark hair and large eyes. He was the boy Percy was staring at when they were leaving school. “Prince Darkness.”

Magnus blinked. “You met him?”

“Percy was watching him leave after school today.” Annabeth nodded.

“He should stay away from him.” Magnus growled. He frowned. “His name is Nico di Angelo and he is very sick. He is half vampire half warlock. Bianca was too but as a girl the warlock gene didn’t affect her.”

Annabeth remember reading somewhere that the warlock gene was a recessive trait found on the X chromosome. The vampire gene was like the werewolf gene though. It is aggressively dominant and all offspring will display it. It could even be spread though biting or swallowing a little bit of blood.

Magnus turned back to the page with the coven leader. “Hades di Angelo, he owns the local morgue and tries to lay low. He’s a lawyer which means he’s away on business a lot. His wife,” he flipped the page to a beautiful woman with curly hair, “Persephone owns the local flower shop, she’ll also take care of the morgue whenever Hades is away. About twenty years ago Hades had an affair with this woman, Maria, and she gave birth to their daughter Bianca. A few years after they had another child, Nico. Maria carried a dormant witch gene in her. She didn’t know about it. Bianca was born healthy and perfect but something went very wrong with Nico. His vampire genes and warlock genes fought constantly. His birth was extremely complicated and Maria ended up dying on the table. Nico barely made it. He’s spent his whole life in a sick bed. I don’t know a lot about his home life but I know Hades favored Bianca probably because he didn’t expect Nico to live long. Now that she’s gone he doesn’t know what to do. Nico isn’t getting any better and soon the vampire’s will lose both of their heirs. Who knows what will happen after that? Nico is the only thing preventing a war. The second he’s dead Hades will wage war against the werewolves for Bianca and everything will be destroyed.”

Annabeth suddenly felt extremely overwhelmed. “We can’t let a war happen.” she whispered.

“We won’t have a choice.” Magnus bit his lip. “I should probably tell you who I predict will side with who.” he thumbed through the book. Annabeth grabbed his hand to stop him.

“Can we do this later. It’s a lot.” she asked.

Magnus studied her for a little while before nodding. “I’ll leave the book. Get some sleep. We’ll continue tomorrow.” 

“Thank you.”

Magnus gave her a sad look. “Don’t worry. We’re trying our best to stop this war.”

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter! I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this so tell me what you think! 
> 
> For reference: (for the first chapter. The more characters added the more I add)
> 
> Percy: Mermaid Prince (fifth heir)  
> Jason/Thalia: Werewolf prince/princess (though Thalia gave up the throne)  
> Nico/Bianca: half vampire, half warlock/witch (though Bianca didn't really inherit any witch powers) Nico is prince and sole heir since Bianca died  
> Reyna/Hazel: Vampire (Hazel had royal blood but she has no claim to the throne)  
> Will: Faerie  
> Piper: Succubus  
> Annabeth: Human  
> Magnus: Status currently unknown  
> Alex: Status currently unknown  
> Frank: Status currently unknown  
> Leo: Status currently unknown  
> Calypso: Status currently unknown  
> Grover: Status currently unknown  
> Clarisse: Status currently unknown  
> Sam: Status currently unknown  
> Amir: Status currently unknown


End file.
